


Relax and Enjoy

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it wasn't a good idea to go out with his hyung, but he had done that and there was no way he was going to leave the bar now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Enjoy

"Look at that ass," Heechul exclaimed suddenly. He and Donghae were sitting around a small bar table at the furthest corner of the dance club. Donghae looked up at his hyung, confused because he didn't know who he was talking about. But when the other didn't react to his look at all the younger turned his attention to the dance floor, searching for the person his hyung was talking about.

"He's so hot," Heechul commented as he took a sip of his soju. Donghae's head snapped back towards Heechul, who was licking the liquid from his upper lip, eyes locked onto someone on the dance floor.

"H-he?" Donghae stuttered.

Heechul laughed at Donghae and ruffled his hair, finally ripping his gaze off of the person. "You're such an innocent person." He then turned his gaze back to the male he had been looking.

"Hyung~" Donghae whined as he pulled himself as far away from Heechul as he could and tried to fix his hair.

"Oh look!" Heechul suddenly jolted up and scared crap out of Donghae, the latter almost choking on his drink. "He has company!"

Donghae couldn't help but try to find the person Heechul was talking about even though he had failed many times before. But now he saw a young-looking man dancing on the floor and laughing with another male. They both were wearing dark and white, a perfect contrast between the colors.

"Are you talking about them?" He asked and pointed at the duo. The other had bright blond, almost white hair, while the other had brown hair. They were both dancing better than any other person on the dance floor but Donghae still preferred the blond dancer, which was abnormal for him to compare dancers.

"Yeap," Heechul said confidently and took another sip from his soju. And then the song ended. For Donghae's disappointment the duo on the floor started to make their way towards the bar, which meant they were going to get drinks, which meant that there would not be dancing in a while. Donghae and Heechul didn't seem to be the only ones noticing the two making their way through the crowd, though. Many people sitting around the bar tables followed the two dancers with their eyes.

"I'll be right back," Heechul said suddenly and jumped up from his seat. Donghae was right about to open his mouth and ask his hyung where he was going but Heechul was already shoving people away from his way as he walked towards the bar. Donghae wasn't stupid and he knew damn well where Heechul was heading. And it was confirmed when he saw Heechul's head right next to the brunet dancer.

Sighing deeply Donghae leaned against the back of his seat. He had known already that it wasn't a good idea to go out with his hyung. Why had he even agreed? –He didn't know anymore. Somehow he had managed to tell himself that he would be there only for a short while, drink maybe one beer, and then he would go back home.

He took a long sip from his beer and was about to wink the waiter to bring him the bill when a pretty girl walked over to him. She was wearing a short black dress. The neckline of the dress was deep –very deep– and the hem was barely covering her butt.

"You look lonely. Would you like to have some company?" she asked with a smile as she arrived to the table. Donghae looked around, trying to find his hyung to save him but when he didn't see Heechul anywhere he let out a sigh.

"No, thank you," he said and turned to look at the girl again. "I already have company."

The girl looked a bit disappointed, even though she hid it pretty well. However, Donghae knew he would be screwed, like literally, if he let her join him.

"Well, let me know if you get ditched," she said anyway and gave him a bright smile, showing her white teeth.

"Yah! Are you harassing my dongsaeng?" Heechul's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him and tried hard not to make a face as she quickly passed him. Donghae gave his hyung a thankful look but at the same time he was a bit annoyed because he had been left alone. At least he was annoyed until he realized that Heechul hadn't come back alone.

The two dancers were standing behind him with their drinks.

"This is my brother I told you about," Heechul told the two. Or actually he was talking to the blond haired male. "Donghae, these are Eunhyuk and Leeteuk," Heechul introduced the two, first the blond and then the brunet.

"Oh… Hi," Donghae managed to say and cursed himself for being so verbose. Heechul rolled his eyes at Donghae but sat down as Leeteuk and Eunhyuk took chairs for themselves from nearest tables. Leeteuk sat right next to Heechul and they were like Donghae and Eunhyuk wouldn't have been there at all as they started talking and laughing together. Eunhyuk on the other hand sat next to Leeteuk and was right in front of Donghae, which made it a little uncomfortable for Donghae. He had hard time to keep his eyes in control as they always wandered towards Eunhyuk.

Donghae didn't know how long they sat there. After some time Leeteuk and Heechul were drunk as hell – it was good they hadn't passed out yet – and still talked and laughed together. Eunhyuk had tried to talk with Donghae but the latter really sucked at small-talks. So their conversations were quite dead.

"Hey, you wanna go dancing?" Eunhyuk asked after a moment of total silence between him and Donghae. Donghae looked up at Eunhyuk, surprised and insecure. He could dance a little himself but not like Eunhyuk! It would be really embarrassing…

"C'mon! It'll be fun," Eunhyuk encouraged him and had already gotten up from his seat, showing Donghae his wide smile. Donghae quickly glanced over the table at Heechul but the elder was so deep in the conversation he had with Leeteuk that he had no idea Donghae even was still there.

"O-okay," Donghae stuttered as he got up and followed Eunhyuk to the dance floor. People at the tables started to cheer at Eunhyuk as they walked pass and towards the dance floor.

"Don't mind about them…" Eunhyuk whispered as he pulled Donghae down the few steps until his feet hit the colorful dance floor. The song changed and one of Donghae's favorite dance songs started to play. He knew the choreography like he would have created it himself. It didn't take long before he lost himself to the beat and danced the choreography.

Eunhyuk had been dancing right next to him but he had to stop to take a look at Donghae, as he realized what Donghae was dancing. He also knew the choreography and soon the other dancers were giving the two more space as they danced together. Everyone gaped at them, no one interrupted. They literally ruled the dance floor.

They danced through many songs until they were sweating and thirsty. People around them gave them amazed looks and even applauses. Donghae was amazed how people were cheering to him also, not only to Eunhyuk even though the latter was so much better than him...

"You thirsty?" Eunhyuk asked and without even waiting for an answer he walked to the bar while dragging the other with him. They ordered drinks and were about to go to the table they had been sitting with Heechul and Leeteuk but turned around quickly as they saw Heechul on Leeteuk's lap and their mouths connected.

Donghae couldn't hide his blush. He hadn't known that Heechul was gay before that night.

"Oh! There's a free table!" Eunhyuk said and grabbed Donghae's hand, literally dragging him towards the table in the dark corner, as far from the dance floor and bar as it just could be.

They sat down, they talked, they drank, they laughed. Talking with Eunhyuk was starting to get easier to Donghae the more he drank. They talked a lot about dancing, Eunhyuk complimented him how good of a dancer he was. Eunhyuk that he and Leeteuk were both dance teachers and they had their own dance studio.

The more they drank, the closer they got to each other – mentally and physically.

 

"Do you even know how sexy you are when you dance like that?" Eunhyuk asked. Donghae was about to burst the liquid out of his mouth as he heard Eunhyuk's husky whisper right next to his ear.

"N-no…?" Donghae stammered. He didn't dare to look to his side but he knew how close Eunhyuk was. He could feel the other's breathe on his neck.

"You are very sexy when you dance," Eunhyuk said, as if he was telling Donghae the answer. Donghae got a lump into his throat. His mind was hazy because of the alcohol he had drunk and the only thing he could register right now was Eunhyuk and his lips as they touched the exposed skin of his neck.

"Eu-eunhyuk…" Donghae gasped. "What are you-"

"I wanna kiss you, Donghae," Eunhyuk cut him off even though his lips were still on Donghae's throat, giving small pecks here and there, going upwards all the time. "May I?" His lips were now touching Donghae's jaw line.

Donghae tensed. He didn't know what he should say. Should he tell the other to stop or let him do whatever he wanted? Whatever he was about to say, was long gone when Eunhyuk took a gentle hold of his chin and turned his face towards him. Donghae let out a yelp when he realized there was practically no space between them but it was quickly muffled by Eunhyuk's mouth on his.

Donghae was frozen, literally. He felt hot, all his blood seemed to be rushing away from his head as Eunhyuk's lips touched his. His eyes were wide open while Eunhyuk had closed his.

"Relax." It wasn't a suggestion, it was more like an order. Eunhyuk's voice was only a whisper as he spoke against Donghae's sealed lips. He slid his tongue out to lick Donghae's bottom lip. And Donghae did exactly like Eunhyuk had planned: he gasped. Eunhyuk didn't let his chance go by and immediately slid his tongue in between Donghae's lips. His tongue made amazing things inside Donghae's mouth. He moved his tongue against the younger's and explored everything he could reach. In no time Donghae found himself reacting to the kiss. He was slowly starting to move his tongue to meet Eunhyuk's. The kiss heated as Donghae gathered his courage and kissed the dancer back as well as he could.

It was Donghae who pulled away for air first. Eunhyuk, though, didn't seem to need air at all as his mouth travelled to Donghae's ear and nibbled it gently, giving him slight bites that made him gasp again.

"E-eunhyuk, we…" Donghae tried to protest but the feeling of Eunhyuk's mouth on his ear was too much for him to bear. A low moan escaped from his lips before he even noticed.

"We what, Donghae?" Eunhyuk asked huskily as he moved his mouth down onto Donghae's neck again.

"We shouldn't…" his protest died again when Eunhyuk gave him a light bite although it was hard enough for Donghae to feel it.

"But you like it. I know you do," Eunhyuk murmured and Donghae knew he couldn't argue to that. Eunhyuk's hand was sliding over Donghae's stomach and suddenly he tugged the younger so that he was now fully facing Eunhyuk. The hand didn't stop though, as it started to play with the hem of Donghae's shirt.

Donghae couldn't take it anymore. His brain weren't cooperating with him but he had made up his mind. He reached towards Eunhyuk's face and kissed him, quickly thrusting his tongue into Eunhyuk's mouth which the elder gladly accepted. Even though Donghae had started the kiss passionately, Eunhyuk was soon dominating the kiss while his hand had already sneaked downwards and was now smoothly rubbing the growing bulge in Donghae's jeans.

They broke apart when Donghae thought he was losing his mind. Eunhyuk didn't stop what he was doing and attacked on Donghae's neck again.

"Eunhyuk-!" Donghae gasped. "N-not here." He practically whined when Eunhyuk stopped rubbing his crotch and lifted his gaze. For a short moment Donghae was afraid that Eunhyuk might leave because of what he had said but a smirk that appeared on Eunhyuk's face took the thought away.

"Sure," Eunhyuk said, almost laughing. He stood up, straightened his shirt and made sure he looked decent before extending his hand for Donghae who let him help him up. Somehow they managed to stumble out of the club and find a cab. The driver looked at them through the mirror with an amused grin as Donghae tried to go as far from Eunhyuk as he only could, trying to avoid the other's gaze. He was sure he could die in embarrassment if Eunhyuk started making out with him in the cab!

But the dancer had something else in mind. He slide closer to Donghae and cupped his chin with his hand. He kissed Donghae without caring the other's protesting noises. He leaned closer to the younger all the time and before Donghae even noticed it he was laying on the seats, under the dancer.

"It's 52,100 won," the driver said loudly. Donghae broke their kiss in panic as he realized what he was doing. Eunhyuk sat up –on Donghae– and paid the driver, not caring about the prize the driver made him pay even though it was way too much.

It was a miracle they even survived into Eunhyuk's apartment building. The way through the entrance hall and to the elevator was maybe the worst part of it all because Eunhyuk was holding Donghae's hand and pulling him closer to himself while whispering dirty things into the younger's ear. And Donghae, of course, couldn't think much more than those words and it seemed like the temperature was rising with every word Eunhyuk whispered. 

Donghae was blushing like mad when they waited for the elevator to come down from the eleventh floor. The two door men were looking at them oddly as Eunhyuk started nibbling Donghae's ear from behind and pressed himself flush against Donghae's back. The younger could feel the bulge in Eunhyuk's pants pressing against his ass and shivered a little.

"You'd like to get it in you already, wouldn't you?" Eunhyuk teased. Fortunately for Donghae, the elevator door opened in front of him and a clearly drunken couple got out. Donghae walked in, maybe a bit too quickly, and Eunhyuk followed him with a chuckle. "Do have any idea how cute you are?" he laughed when he saw Donghae blushing even more and turning his gaze to the floor as the elevator started to make its way up.

Eunhyuk was right about to move closer to Donghae but the elevator stopped and a middle aged man came to the elevator. The dancer couldn't help but smirk as he made space for the man and because of that he was now standing right next to Donghae.

Donghae felt how a hand touched his chest, brushing over his left nipple and going downwards until it was slowly rubbing his oh so hard crotch. He couldn't help the gasp escaping his mouth and he felt how Eunhyuk almost laughed out loud at him as the hand disappeared at the same time as the man turned his head to look what was going on behind his back. Donghae was lucky since the door of the elevator opened again and this time it was their turn to get out.

Donghae followed Eunhyuk to the right door and inside the apartment. He couldn't really take a look at the apartment before he was being pushed against the wall by Eunhyuk who was kissing him forcefully while his hands were quickly removing Donghae's shirt. Before Donghae even realized it the shirt was being pulled off of him and it was the only time Eunhyuk let him take a breath before he attacked the younger's lips again.

"Bedroom, now," Eunhyuk breathed hotly against Donghae's lips. He pulled the younger with him as he walked fast towards the bedroom. As soon as he got the door opened, he threw Donghae on the queen sized bed and slammed the door shut before practically jumping on the boy on the bed. He didn't waste any time before he was back to kissing Donghae's lips, scraping his bottom lip a bit with his teeth as he let his hand feel every inch of Donghae's bare torso while the other was supporting him from crushing Donghae.

His fingers found Donghae's right nipple and he felt how the younger boy shivered in delight under his touch. He left Donghae's lips as he travelled south, kissing and sucking his neck before moving to his other nipple, the one that wasn't molested by his hand.

"A-ah!" Donghae moaned as Eunhyuk pinched the hardened nipple between his fingers, causing Eunhyuk to smirk against his other nipple. He really enjoyed how Donghae tried to prevent himself from letting out any noises by biting his lip, making him look too good to be true.

Eunhyuk left Donghae's nipples, causing the boy to whimper a bit. Donghae didn't have much time to complain though, before Eunhyuk was back at his lips. He opened his mouth, welcoming Eunhyuk's tongue inside his mouth.

The kiss was broken too early by Donghae, who suddenly moaned hard and ripped his head away from Eunhyuk. The man above him smirked at Donghae's reaction as he kept on gently rubbing his crotch through his jeans. He didn't make Donghae to turn his head back towards him but sat up, straddling Donghae's hips and pulled his hand out.

Donghae turned his head towards Eunhyuk, opening his eyes that he had kept shut all the time ever since he got on the bed. He searched for Eunhyuk for a moment before his eyes focused on him.

"I want to ask you something, and I want to get an honest answer," Eunhyuk said, suddenly very serious. Donghae gulped at the sight of the man that he barely knew sitting on his hips – looking sexy as hell –, putting pressure on his aching crotch. All he could do was nod slightly.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Couple of times… With a girl," Donghae answered and quickly added the last part because, even in that foggy mind of his, he knew Eunhyuk wasn't meaning just sex but sex with a man.

"Then I should take this easy," Eunhyuk said but it sounded like he was talking more to himself than to Donghae. His hands travelled on his own body, his eyes locked to Donghae's, before he took a hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Donghae wanted to gasp at the sigh. Even though the room was dark he could see the well defined muscles of Eunhyuk's arms and his six pack.

Eunhyuk didn't give Donghae much time to admire him before he leaned down to give him kisses, on his lips and cheeks before travelling down on his neck, biting quite harsh on the flawless skin just above his collarbone. Donghae cried out because of the pain but couldn't help bucking his hips up as the pressure on his crotch added to the pain he was feeling was an unbelievable turn-on.

"Eunhyuk-" Donghae gasped as Eunhyuk slid his hand down, tucking at the button of his jeans before pulling down the zipper. Eunhyuk shushed him with a whisper into his ear before he got on his knees and pulled Donghae's jeans off, throwing them to some random corner of the room. He took a look at the boy beneath him, all flushed and panting slightly.

"Hyukjae, say Hyukjae," Eunhyuk whispered with a husky voice. He licked at his lips at the sight beneath him, the wet spot staining Donghae's darkish boxers and the lustful look in his eyes. Donghae moaned and repeated his name as Eunhyuk moved his fingertips from Donghae's neck, rounding each of his nipples, down towards the waist band of his boxers.

"Relax," he cooed as he tucked at the waist band of the younger boy's boxers, making Donghae gasp, before he pulled them off. They soon joined Donghae's jeans in the random corner.

Donghae's mouth fell all open as if trying to get more air into his system as the cool air reached his aching cock right before something wet and warm engulfed the tip of it. He looked down and the only thing he saw was Hyukjae's blond hair tickling his stomach as the other worked his cock down to his throat. All Donghae could do was moan and throw his head back in ecstasy. He hadn't expected it to feel so damn good!

Hyukjae bobbed his head up and down, all the time taking more of Donghae's shaft into his mouth until he was about to deep throat him. The only thing that prevented him from doing that was the sharp intake of oxygen by Donghae and the way his cock twisted in his mouth. He immediately pulled back, a smirk forming on his lips, and Donghae whined out loud.

The elder stood up a bit, opened his pants and discarded them. He did the same to his underpants and sighed as his own cock was freed from the confines of his boxers. He saw Donghae gaping at him with his mouth slightly open and his tongue poking out teasingly, showing only the tip of the slick muscle before it disappeared into his mouth. The elder grinned, knowing fully where Donghae's gaze was located and leaned down to give Donghae's cock a little kiss.

Donghae bucked up his hips instantly as he felt Hyukjae's lips on his cock but whined once again as they were removed just as fast as they had come to touch him. He looked at Hyukjae hop off the bed and go to a wardrobe. Donghae licked his lips as he watched Hyukjae's well muscled back, and his ass, before he could stop himself. The elder soon turned back around and came back to the bed, holding a bottle of lube on his hand. He stepped onto the bed, between Donghae's legs, and opened the lube bottle. He coated his fingers with the clear lube and threw the bottle away.

Hyukjae leaned down, kissing Donghae's cock once again as he moved his lubed fingers down, over Donghae's balls to his entrance. He felt how Donghae tensed up as his finger reached downwards and he lifted his head to look at the younger boy.

Donghae had his eyes squished tightly shut as he felt the finger travelling to the place where it should never be. The feeling was so alien that he forgot Hyukjae's mouth on his cock totally until he felt Hyukjae lifting his head. He didn't dare to look up at him, though, as he felt Hyukjae taking a hold of his legs and moving them further apart without caring Donghae's small attempts to keep them shut.

"Relax," Hyukjae said calmly and pushed Donghae's legs further apart, giving him more space. The boy tried his best to relax but as Eunhyuk moved his finger back to his hole, he tensed again. "Relax and enjoy. It won't hurt that much," Hyukjae cooed before taking as much of Donghae into his mouth as he could and slowly pushed his finger into him.

Donghae groaned because of the uncomfortable pain and tried to twitch away but as Hyukjae started to suck hard on him, he forgot the feeling at his bottom. The pleasure took over his senses as Hyukjae started to move his head up and down with teasingly slow speed. The pleasure was soon replaced with a slight sting, though, when Hyukjae decided to add another finger into him.

"Hyukjae-" Donghae tried to protest but was cut off by his own moan when Eunhyuk's other hand came to play with his balls. "I-I can't take it… much longer!" Donghae moaned but Hyukjae didn't seem to care much, he didn't lift his head or even open his eyes to look at him, but slowed his pace a bit more, making Donghae to groan and snap his hips up.

The familiar feeling of the nearing orgasm on the pit of Donghae's stomach was getting stronger and stronger as Hyukjae worked on his cock and bottom. The pain had subsided by now even though Hyukjae was working him open with three fingers in him. Just as Donghae was about to warn him again, Hyukjae pulled away from his cock and also withdrew his fingers.

Donghae was panting so hard he didn't hear Hyukjae cursing for throwing the lube bottle so far away and almost didn't notice the elder getting off and coming back on the bed. Hyukjae quickly lubed his cock that desperately needed some attention. He gave himself a couple of lazy tucks as he locked his eyes with Donghae's just as lustful eyes as his own ones.

"You ready?" Hyukjae asked teasingly and gave Donghae's cock a small tuck. The younger could only moan and nod slightly. Hyukjae didn't wait for him to change his mind before he guided his cock to Donghae's awaiting entrance, gave the boy one last look before he pushed in.

Donghae's eyes widened, as he felt the tip of Hyukjae's lubed cock enter him, before he screwed them shut. The pain, it was unbearable and he wanted to tell Hyukjae to stop. He just didn't seem to find the words to do that.

Hyukjae kept his eyes on Donghae's face. He knew it hurt, it always did for the first timer. To distract him from the pain, Hyukjae curled his fingers around Donghae's arousal and started to pump up and down. It didn't take that long for Donghae to start moaning again, not from the pain but the pleasure, and move his hips a little and Hyukjae knew it was a sign for him to move.

Donghae had never ever felt so full, so uncomfortable yet heavenly good, all at once. He didn't care anymore how slutty noises he made as Hyukjae started to pick up the pace. Donghae's hands flew up and his finger nails dug into the skin of Hyukjae's muscled back, pulling him closer until the elder almost lost his balance and had to withdraw his hand from Donghae's cock. Their lips touched and Hyukjae got totally surprised as Donghae was the one dominating the kiss right from the beginning.

"AH!" Donghae gasped into the kiss, then turning his head away to get some air. Hyukjae grinned widely, knowing fully he had found Donghae's pleasure spot. He kept on pounding into the boy, aiming directly to the spot. The room was filled with panting, the smell of sex was thick in the air and the temperature had risen at least with ten degrees as Hyukjae kept on moving.

Donghae was getting closer to the edge. He could feel it as the pleasure was making his mind all foggy and cloudy. He just needed something more.

"Hyukjae-" he panted. "I-need-more!" he almost yelled as Hyukjae gave him one particularly hard thrust. The elder took the clue and wrapped his fingers around Donghae's shaft once more and biting down on the spot he had marked earlier on Donghae's neck.

As all that pleasure reached Donghae's brain, he felt his orgasm nearing before finally reaching him. His cock pulsed in Hyukjae's hand as he released his seed all over Hyukjae's hand and his own stomach with a strangled cry. Hyukjae didn't have to wait long for his own release as the walls around his cock tightened and the pleasure washed through him as he spurted his cum into Donghae.

It took both of them a moment to regain their breaths before neither of them could move. It was Hyukjae who recovered faster and pulled his softened cock from Donghae's limp body, smirking slightly as some of his release dripped from his hole. He stood up and with shaky legs he walked to his wardrobe, grabbed a towel and came back to clean Donghae up, who was too tired to move. After Hyukjae had thrown the towel away he climbed back to the bed only to see Donghae fast asleep. Without a word, he gave the sleeping boy a small kiss on his cheek before he also drifted off to the dreamland.

 

Donghae's eyes shot open as he heard a loud bang and right after that the dangerously familiar voice screaming. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" The next thing he realized was that the door was kicked open and Heechul was standing at the doorway, screaming from the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?!" he screamed, frozen on his place. Hyukjae rolled onto his back, lifted his tired head and groaned as he saw Heechul, before turning on his other side and wrapping his hand over Donghae's waist. The younger boy looked down at the fingers curling on his stomach and then back up to his big brother.

Leeteuk walked to the scene, looking smug, and laughed at what he saw. "I told you he was in good hands," he chuckled at Heechul.

"WHAT?!" Heechul screamed, his voice cracking a little, making Leeteuk laugh at him. "YOUR BROTHER FUCKING RAPED MY BROTHER!"

"I'm sure they both enjoyed it just as much as we did," Leeteuk said teasingly, giving Donghae a wink and then smirking at the stunned Heechul beside him. "C'mon, let them sleep," Leeteuk said and took a hold of Heechul's hand. He managed to pull Heechul from the doorway and close the door before Heechul started screaming again.

"OUR FATHER WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF ME WHEN HE SEES THAT FRIGGING HICKEY ON HIS NECK!"

Donghae slammed his head on the pillow, groaning out loud. That earned him a chuckle from Hyukjae, who started to wake up fully now, according to how he was giving Donghae's neck small kisses before moving to turn his face from the pillow and kiss him fully on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord... this one's an OLD fic of mine... I published it on my livejournal in December, 2011...! Jeez!!  
> Anyway, I read it through and tried to get rid of the typos and all other shit but I didn't change it otherwise. Hope it was readable!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved  
> <3 Sung Gi


End file.
